1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units. More particularly the invention relates to arrangements for constructing trim and tilt cylinder/piston assemblies, and to arrangements for transmitting forward thrust from a swivel bracket to the piston rod of a trim cylinder/piston assembly.
2. Reference to Prior Art
It is known to pivotally connect a swivel bracket to a transom bracket for pivotal movement thereof about a horizontal tilt axis and from a lowermost running position through a trim range and upwardly from the upper end of the trim range through a tilt range to a fully tilted or raised position. It is also known to pivotally connect a tilt cylinder/piston assembly to both the transom bracket and the swivel bracket and to employ a trim cylinder/piston assembly which is supported by the transom bracket and which includes a rearwardly extending trim piston rod having an outer end which is releasably engageable with the swivel bracket for receipt of thrust therefrom during forward propulsion when in the trim range. It is also known that, during movement of the swivel bracket through the trim range, the outer end of the trim piston rod travels radially of the tilt axis in relation to the swivel bracket.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,278, issued Jan. 19, 1988, and 4,764,134, issued Aug. 16, 1988, which patents disclose prior arrangements for transmitting forward thrust from a swivel bracket to the piston rod of a trim cylinder/piston assembly.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,263, issued Mar. 22, 1988 and to U.S. application Ser. No. 403,985, filed Sept. 6, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,411 which disclose hydraulic cylinder/piston assemblies pivotally mounted between a swivel bracket and a transom bracket.
Still further in addition, attention is directed to Hall U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,824, issued Dec. 27, 1977 and 4,096,820, issued June 27, 1978, as well as to U.S. Carpenter U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,455, issued Mar. 27, 1973, which patents disclose a pair of trim cylinder/piston assemblies having outer ends which releasably engage a swivel bracket.
Still further in addition, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,945, issued May 22, 1984, which discloses a trim cylinder/piston assembly pivoted by gear sectors in response to pivotal movement of a tilt cylinder/piston assembly in order to minimize movement radially of the tilt axis of the outer end of the trim piston rod relative to the swivel bracket.